


Lightyear

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Donatello looks at the stars. Warnings: sad & scientific. (But not one because the other.)





	Lightyear

**Author's Note:**

> _Theme from the Weekly Drabble Challenge of the TMNT-AllStories group on Deviantart. I don't own the turtles._

Do you remember when I first told you that light had a speed, and I could prove it?

I was seven.

I’m seventeen tonight.

The stars are so far away from us that the light they create takes years to reach us. Decades, centuries.

In the meantime, the stars continue their lives. How many of those who soothe my soul tonight are already dead, exploded, collapsed?

And I’ll never know.

Science taught me that something could be dead and its light still illuminate my path.

Life teaches me that it’s true for people, too.

I still miss you.


End file.
